Knife Trifecta
by Tommy-kun123
Summary: Vert gets a knife and things get crazy. *Based on a YouTube video of the same title* *Nep swearing*


**(Planeptune)**

"Come on, come on." Neptune said as she wheel spins. Containing a lot of weapons, mostly blue ones. Sadly it landed on a crap blue.  
"Haaaaah... Fuck..." She didn't got what she wanted.  
She was doing a case opening on a stream.

* * *

 **(Leanbox)**

"Come on, come on, come on, come on. Oh, there was a Fowl Play." Vert talks rapidly after one other. The wheel finally stopped on a gold colored space with a knife on a medal symbol.  
"OH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Vert starts to freak out. Some say that she is EXTREMLY happy. Note that she also streamed.  
What she got just now was a Butterfly Knife|Forest DDPAT.  
"WHY AGAIN! WHY AGAIN! OOOOOOOOOOH! OOOOOOOOOOOH! HAAAaaaaaaaaa..."  
She took a closer look on the quality on the knife. "Field-Tested. EWW!" She still could not believe what she just got.  
"Oh my goodness... Oh my goodness..." She placed her hand on her face.  
"It seriously happened again. It seriously happened again." She squeals.  
"I'm not gonna tell Neptune. I just have to keep opening." Vert worries as she opens another case.  
"Haaaah... I just got to keep opening. She's gonna kill me... She's gonna kill me..." Vert whispered to herself or to the chat for the matter.

* * *

"What?!" Neptune saw a comment about Vert's newly acquired knife. "No she didn't..." Neptune rapidly says the same sentence.  
"Did she get a knife? No, then she would fly down here and be yelling." Neptune sort of look to distraught.  
"She's not gonna come down here."

* * *

"See, she's not going to believe you guys." Vert talked to her viewers. "She's not going to believe you guys because I haven't yelled yet. We CPUs have a... telepathic connections with each other. Not that way." Vert keeps opening cases.  
"She's not going to come. She's not going to come. She's not going to come." She whispers yet again. She keeps a lookout on her door.  
"Don't tell her. Please, don't tell her. DON'T TELL HER."

* * *

"I don't believe. I do not believe. I do not believe." Neptune pauses for a moment. "Well let's go look." Neptune exclaimed. "Lets go look.".  
Neptune held her camera and recorded to post on YouTube.  
"Look at this chat! The chat all says that she got a knife." Neptune pointed her lens to her monitor. "I think that they are full of shit! That's bullshit! There's no way."  
She walks out to her balcony. "She did not get a third knife..." She transforms and flew away.

* * *

Vert kept having a serious look on her face. Then suddenly...

 ***CRASH***

Neptune in her HDD form flew through her window. Glass shards lays on the carpet. Walking towards her desk.  
"Act normal. Act normal." Vert mentally said to herself.  
"Neptune. Why?" Vert casually asked Neptune of her action. Neptune's face expresses that she is uninterested of Vert right now.  
"What did you get?" Neptune bashed her with a question. "I didn't get anything." Vert calmly reassured Neptune. "What did you get? Neptune repeated.  
"Let me see." Neptune commanded. "I don't know what you are talking about." Vert retorted.  
"What did you get, Vert?" Neptune asked in a playtful tone. "Neptune, I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't get anything. Look." Vert motioned Neptune to her monitor. Neptune held her camera close to her monitor.

* * *

The camera's view recorded two of Vert's monitors.  
"Do you see anything?" Vert asked. "They say that you got a knife." Neptune dodged the question.  
"They're lying. Look, it's obvious that they are lying." Vert says.  
Neptune scrolled through her inventory, looking for the supposed knife. "There's nothing there, Neptune."  
"Vert?"  
"There's nothing there."  
Then there was a weapon a bit off from the rest. Shaped like a knife.  
"VERT!" The camera zoomed in on the knife. "Vert!" The camera zooms out.

* * *

 **(Vert's FaceCam)**

"Neptune, what are you gonna-" Neptune flipped Vert's chair. She then went on a rampage on her room. Pushing her monitors. The facecam fell down. Vert ran for cover in shock.  
"Fuck you, Vert! Fuck you!"

* * *

 **(Nep perspective)**

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR FUCKING... FUCKING KNIFE!" Neptune picked up a cardboard box and threw it at Vert's setup.  
"Neptune! Neptune! WOAH! Neptune!"  
"Asshole!" Neptune walked to the crushed window. "You're a slut!" Neptune flew out the window.  
"Un-fucking-beliveable! Not again! FUCK!" Neptune flew back to Planeptune pissed off.

* * *

"I told you not to tell her! I knew what she would do!" She scolds the chat, readjusting her FaceCam.  
"Didn't I warn any of you?" Vert lets out a sigh.  
"Her heart is filled with hate." Vert says in a storyteller tone. "Her heart is filled with hate."

* * *

Neptune sat on her chair looking grumpy. "I can't believe this shit."  
"I'M OVER HERE, TORTURING MYSELF!" Neptune yelled. "I'M OVER HERE, TORTURING MYSELF!" Neptune yells once again.  
"FUCK!" Neptune inhales and exhales rapidly.

* * *

 **Well, this was a fanfic poop of mine that makes literally no sense.  
This is based on a video of UberHaxorNova reacting to his friend getting a knife. I tried to do this with Nep characters.  
Here's the result.**


End file.
